


Let Me Go

by Writing_rogue



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Panic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_rogue/pseuds/Writing_rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t love you anymore!” Peter shouted at you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope your ready guys cause you’re about to board the angst train. Your heart will break so consider this your final warning. If you would like me to fix your heart, then please come into my ask and we will see if it’s possible.

“I don’t love you anymore!” Peter shouted at you finally saying why he had been acting so weird and ignoring you lately.

“Oh.” Thet was all you could get out as he said the words out loud. The words you had been dreading ever since you started this relationship. The words you knew would eventually come because they always come. You hated yourself for having to hold back tears; you hated that you felt your heart splinter and crack, you hated that it felt so much worse than any other time those words had been said to you. Peter’s face seemed to morph into one of horror as he realized what he said.

“No, oh no you know that I didn’t mean that.” He said almost looking like he would cry too. “Please Erica you know that I didn’t mean that.”

“You did mean it, Peter.” You said looking at him and letting the all too familiar feeling of depression start to wrap around your mind.

“No, I didn’t please…”

You cut him off by saying “If you really loved me you would never have said that Peter. I’ll be back to get my stuff later this week. Goodbye.” With that, you ran out the door and out of the apartment building only stopping when you were somewhere you knew he couldn’t find you. Finally, you let yourself cry. The love of your life didn’t love you anymore, and you were going to have to learn to live with that, and you’re baby was going to have to learn to live with that too.

***TIME SKIP***

Three and a half months. That is how long it had been since you and Peter had broken up. After the fight where he had said he didn’t love you anymore, you had gotten you stuff back and graduated the next month before moving in with your friend Brandon in Brooklyn. You were currently working at a bakery as a cake decorator to pay your share of the bills it was a pretty nice job, and you enjoyed it a lot. However, you were hoping to be promoted into management because you had a two-year college degree and you knew you would need the money once your baby was born.

Your baby, you had to admit every time you thought of the little life growing inside of you, your emotions went haywire. It’s not that you weren’t happy that you were going to be a mom you were it’s just you were so young and the baby would grow up without a father. Peter, you hadn’t seen him since you left school; he had tried everything I the book to get you back, but you couldn’t let him. He didn’t love you anymore and being in a relationship with him after he said that would have brought both of you nothing but misery. No, you had resolved yourself to let him go because as much as it broke your heart you would rather have the man you love be happy with someone else then be miserable with you. With a sigh you got up off the bench you had been sitting on and walked home.

***Peter’s Pov. ***

           Peter hated himself from the moment those words came out of his mouth he really didn’t mean it he just didn’t want you to get hurt. He had been trying to think of ways to keep you safe after he started working, as Spiderman but the only thing he could think of was to break up with you. That is why he had distanced himself, acted like all the other asshole guys his age did with their girlfriends, tried to make you not love him anymore. When he said those words trying to push you away and keep you safe, though he had gone too far and he knew it. The look of pure heartbreak on your face was burned into his brain, and it would never leave him. He had tried to apologize, make it up to you but he had broken not only your heart but your trust as well so after you graduated, he settled with just making sure you were okay from a distance. Now whenever he saw you, he couldn’t help but be sad and extremely angry with himself. Most people wouldn’t have noticed this early, but he could already tell you were pregnant.

           It just wasn’t right you weren’t supposed to be pregnant right now and not with some other guys baby. No, you were supposed to be with him and in a few years happily married maybe with your first child on the way. You were supposed to wake up next to him every morning and cuddle and kiss until you both had to get out of bed. But no he had to try and push you away and screw it all up because he was too afraid of what might happen to you. Peter hated this situation, and he hated himself even more for creating it.


	2. Chapter 2

***TIME SKIP/Normal POV. ***

            Eight and a half hours. That is how log it took to bring your little girl out into the world, but it was worth it. She was worth every second of pain and the months of being pregnant. You had named her Lilia Jinx Owen, and she was perfect in every way. She had her father’s soft dark brown hair and his chocolate eyes that she started up at you with. Her little hand was wrapped around one of your fingers holding on tightly to you.

“I love you sweetheart, and I will love your forever no matter what.” You cooed at her. They didn’t let you keep her with you for long because you were both exhausted from the “joy of childbirth” but you watched her as they took her out of your room and to put her into the nursery before falling into a deep sleep.

***Peter’s Pov***

            Peter was overwhelmed with emotions when he found out you had delivered your baby. Of course, he was happy for you a baby is a wonderful thing after all but at the same time those feelings of guilt and anger over what he had done to you to make him not be the one there holding your hand and crying happy tears as he saw his child for the first time. In the end curiosity and the overwhelming need to make sure you were okay after what he had heard was the most painful experience you can ever have got the better of him and he went to the hospital to see you and the baby.

            He found the nursery before he found you and he ended up looking in finding a little girl with your last name on her crib sleeping there. She was beautiful and so much like you, he couldn’t help but smile at you. That was when one of the nurses walked up next to him.

            “She is a cutie that one she looks a lot like you to.” Said the nurse, smiling at him and he smiled back politely.

            “Yah she is really cute I don’t know about here looking like me though she reminds me of her mother.” He said back to her.

            “Well maybe she has a face like her mothers, but she definitely has your hair and eyes. Sir, so congratulations.” She responded before walking away presumably to help with some other task that needed to get done. Peter couldn’t help but think about what she said even as she walked away. The baby did look a little like him and from what he could remember they would have been conceived just before the time when he had started to distance himself from you seeing as they were full term.

            “Oh my God,” Peter said to himself before running off to get some fresh air because he was going to pass out. That was his baby in all likelihood, and he was panicking. He ended up throwing up in a trashcan outside of the hospital due to his panic. “Okay, okay calm down Peter you can do this. This is a good thing you have a baby with (Y/n) just like you always thought you would someday. Maybe you are younger than you thought you would be, but it’s still a good thing you can be a good father to this baby. That is if (Y/n) lets me be our baby’s father. Oh god, she is not going to let me be involved she has been keeping this from me even though it’s my baby. What if it isn’t my baby, though! No, no it’s my baby we were still dating when the baby had to be conceived and (Y/n) isn’t a cheater. Even if it is my baby she might not want me around though because of what I said. God, why did I have to screw up and make this so much more complicated.” He sat down heavily on a nearby bench and tried to figure out what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do even more???????


	3. Chapter 3

***TIME SKIP/ Normal POV***

You had woken up about thirty minutes ago, and you had feed little Lilia when you heard a knock at your door before a voice you hadn’t heard in a long time says something you never expected to hear.

“She looks beautiful Erica,” Peter says softly as he slowly enters the room. You stare at him shocked because the last time you saw him, you had been ignoring his every try to earn your forgiveness. “I’m sorry for just showing up like this but I heard you had a baby, and I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you and the baby… of course. God, she is so beautiful, and a lot like you.”

“What are you doing here Peter?” You ask quietly in a state of shock holding your baby a little closer to you protectively.

“I know she is mine Erica. I mean she looks like me and with her being born today and being full term it kind of has to be mine.” Peter says coming closer to you slowly carefully like you were a wounded animal that could hurt him if he scared you. “Please Erica I know I messed up royally but even if you don’t want to give me a second chance to be your friend. I would like to meet our daughter properly and if you would let me I would love to be able to be around even if it’s just as her silly uncle. Just Erica please don’t make me lose our daughter like I lost you.” You look at him, and you can see it in his eyes that he is prepared to beg and close to tears.  In that moment the resolve you had to keep this baby away from him never to forgive him for breaking your heart snapped, and you sighed. Even if you were only just beginning to think there was a possibility that you could forgive him, you knew that your daughter deserved better than to be kept away from her father because you have mixed feelings about him right now.

“Come over here Peter, come hold your daughter.” You say softly looking down at your daughter and smiling. He comes to your bedside, and you hand him the baby telling him exactly how to hold her and watching him smile down at the little bundle of joy who had only been in this world a few hours. There were tears in his eyes, and you watched as she wraps her little hand around one of his fingers. Something about him changed, in that moment you could feel it even if he had been able to leave you and break your heart, she would never know that feeling because he loves her too much to let her go. And maybe just maybe one day you could forgive him and find out if he could love you so much never to let you go like he loves Lilia already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be a cute epilogue?! Comment if you want one!


End file.
